New Varia cloud guardian & Mammons mist understudy
by VariaLover
Summary: The Varia gets a new cloud guardian but is she from this dimension? While Mammon gets an understudy that is the cloud guardian's friend. Bel x OOC/ slight Xanxus x OOC/ Mammon x OOC
1. My character

(picture on profile going to put up later)

Known Mafia Name: Sangue di Notte (blood of night)

Name: Yasu Kaiho

Age: looks 12-13 but is really 15

Looks like: the pic above but with brown hair, deep red eyes, a tattoo on the back saying Sangue di Notte, also bandages from my wrist to the middle of my arm on both arms and bandages from my ankle to the middle of the leg (just below the knee)

Hobbies/Interests: Sleeping, sweets/candy, dreaming, drawing, designing, inventing new things/technology, reads manga during free time

Personality: Very smart, quiet, easy to please, cool, friendly, curious, always lost in deep thought or spacing out

Skills: Engineer, Mechanic, Spy, Martial Artist, Weapon Specialist, IQ about 250, can make anything into a weapon, computer/hacking skills, more skills yet to be discovered

Others: Does not remember the past, Can forget things easily during headaches, disguised as a boy for unknown reasons, has an unknown illness, animals like me/are attracted to me, tattoo is from my past which I do not remember


	2. Intro

**Title: **Intro

**Author:** Me

**Fandom:**

**Rating:** M

**Paring(s):** Bel x Yasu/ Slight Xanxus x Yasu/ Mammon x Kaori

**Disclaimer:**

_Yasu:_ VariaLover does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Kaori:_ Please don't sue my friend.

Yasu: Right! She doesn't have money to get out of jail . . .

_Me: _So nice of you to mention -_-

_Yasu: _She owns me~!

_Kaori:_ She doesn't own me but her friend does.

_Me:_ T-that . . . doesn't sound . . . right guys.

* * *

I log onto Aim and straight away I tell my friend Kaori.

'Hey am I able to come over?'

'Let me ask'

'Kk'

'my dad said YES!'

'YAYA!'

'Be over in a few ok'

'Kk'

'I have to clean my room before you can come over and also the kitchen. I made a deal with them :3'

'xDD'

I pack my DS and PSP and my phone. I start getting ready.

~In different dimension~

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a boy being awakened by a blow horn.

"REBORN!" he screams.

"Tsu-kun breakfast is ready~" his mother called.

"C-Coming mom!" The boy said and quickly head down stairs before everyone eats all the food.

"This is all Lambo-san! Bwahahahaha!"

"Lambo! Share with everyone!"

"No! This is Lambo-sans!" the little cow said running away from the girl.

"Ah. Tsuna-nii. Good morning." Said a boy already sitting down.

"Ciaosu. You're late." The baby said.


	3. Coming

**Title: **Intro

**Author:** Me

**Fandom:**

**Rating:** M

**Paring(s):** Bel x Yasu/ Slight Xanxus x Yasu/ Mammon x Kaori

**Disclaimer:**

_Yasu:_ VariaLover does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Kaori:_ Please don't sue my friend.

_Me:_ I don't own Kaori but I am using her for this story. I DO HAVE PERMISSION! I do own Yasu though :P

* * *

As I was heading over to Kaori's i was thinking what are we going to do today. When I got to her house i still couldn't think of anything. I walk into Kaori's room and say BOO.

"HEY! Check out this video!" she said as I walk over. I watched it and started laughing. It was a video of Adol from Vampire knight and the song too sexy for my love.

"So what are we going to do?" I said.

"Well we can write more of our story of vampire knight later and go to the store maybe." She said.

"Ok." I said. We hanged out and went to Borders after that. I was reading Kuroshitsuji and she was reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Her brother came to pick us up. When we got home we started writing to our story. When it was around 2 or 3 in the morning I gave in to my tiredness and fell asleep. Around 1 or 2 hours later she fell asleep. Darkness consumed us in blackness.

_~In different dimension~_

Everyone went to different places. Tsuna and everyone was asleep. The earl ended up in Tsuna's room but they won't know until they wake up. The butler ended up at Hibari's room. Hibari thought it was Mukuro and they started fighting. Kaori ended up in Kokuyo Land. Mukuro was controlling Chrome at the time and so he said.

"Kufufufu. What do we have here?" and lastly I ended up in the Varia. It is worse than it sounds.


	4. In the Varia HQ

**Title: **Intro

**Author:** Me

**Fandom:**

**Rating:** M

**Paring(s):** Bel x Yasu/ Slight Xanxus x Yasu/ Mammon x Kaori

**Disclaimer:**

_Yasu:_ VariaLover does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Kaori:_ Please don't sue my friend.

_Me:_ I don't own Kaori but I am using her for this story. I DO HAVE PERMISSION! I do own Yasu though :P

* * *

I woke up to a "VOIIII! WHO THE FUCK IS THE GIRL?" I quickly sit up. I rub my head and notice my hair is shorter that it was when I went to sleep. 'Ah I must be dreaming.' I thought. I turn around and see a person with long silver hair glaring at me.

"Who are you?" I said. 'I recognize him from somewhere but where?' I thought.

"VOOIII! I ASKED THAT FIRST NOW ANSWER OR YOU DIE!" The long hair dud said. 'AH! Now I remember he is Suberbi Squalo!' I thought.

"I Am Yasu, Kaiho." I said. He just glares at me. Just then a laugh rings in our ears.

"Ushishishi~~ who is the little peasant?" I recognized that voice instantly. 'Belphegor!' I thought.

"She says she is Yasu." Squalo said.

"Hmm so the peasant's name is Yasu?" Bel said.

"Um am going to go." I said and quickly get up and started running. But I get stopped by Bel's knife cutting my arm.

"Tch." I said.

". . . If you're going to kill her let me get the money first Bel. I don't what blood all over my money . . ." A baby said. 'Mammon too?' I thought.

"It's not your money until it's in your hands." I said.

"Oh my! What a cute little girl! I just want to dress her up!" a girl-ish voice said. 'Oh god no it's LUSS!' I thought. I started to run away from Luss. I hide behind Bel.

"A peasant isn't allowed to hide behind the prince~" Bel sang holding up a knife. I started backing away. I ran into a room and sow a chair. 'Good now only if Xanxus is sitting in it. . . .' I thought. I quickly hid behind the chair. Luckily he WAS there. They pissed him off. He was about to beat up Squalo but noticed me. We stare at each other for a good couple of mins but then I noticed I was staring at a deadly mafia boss that could kill me in a second. But we could have stared at each other until someone interrupts are staring contest. Instead I ran for my life out their mansion. I didn't know if they were following me or not but I kept running. Until I got a good enough distance I slowed down. I looked around. I was in Kokuyo Land. I found my friend Kaori. Just then I remembered. "This is Kokuyo Land so . . . Mukuro is here! No wonder she is bruised up." I said.

"How do you know Mukuro?" Someone said. I turn and there is Ken and Chikusa.

"Hmm? Classified. But my friend Kaori here HATES Mukuro-sempai."

"She hates me?" Someone said coming towards us.

"Yup Mukuro-sempai."

"Why do you keep saying sempai?" Mukuro asked.

"Cause you're older than me." I said.

"She kept saying this is her dream and she could do whatever she wants. She might be dreaming but I know am real here in this world." Chikusa said.

"Really? I thought this was my dream. So I guess we are in your world. Because in our world no one has the same dream as someone else and plus she is past out and is still here." I said matter of fact. I put Kaori on my back.

"Well thanks for not killing her." I said and walked off. When I was walking around not knowing where to go, I spot Bel. 'Shit!' I thought. I turn around and tried to run to the end of the ally way I was in. But it was too late the sadistic prince saw me.

"Where you going? Hmm? Another peasant?" Bel said.

"Uhhh. Hi how's it going Bel?" I said trying to keep him busy if he was going to kill me.

"Ushishi~ you can't stall Yasu~ we are going to have you as our cloud guardian." Bel said.

"You said WHAT now?" I said.

"You're our cloud guardian. Welcome to the Varia and don't try not to die or kill yourself." Bel said.

"Why care for me?" I said.

"Cause we need a cloud guardian and we don't know anyone else." He said.

"What about my friend?" I asked.

"She could join if she is good enough." Bel said.

"And why do you want me to join anyway?" I asked.

"Ushishi~ you ask too many question's~! We are going to have you take a test to see if your worthy of being our cloud guardian and we will see what see falls under." Bel said. I nod my head still confused of why they decided to have ME of all people to be THEIR guardian.

"Hey would you help me?" I asked.

"With what?" Bel asked getting annoyed by getting asked too many questions.

"Getting Xanxus either drunk or sober and having him not cuss for a month~" I said. Bel laughs insanely.

"I would love to see boss like that so I would love to help~" Bel said. By that time we were at the mansion. We walk into the mansion to hear Squalo yell. "VOOOIIIII!"


	5. Becoming a guardian and Varia tests?

**Title: **Intro

**Author:** Me

**Fandom:**

**Rating:** M

**Paring(s):** Bel x Yasu/ Slight Xanxus x Yasu/ Mammon x Kaori

**Disclaimer:**

_Yasu:_ VariaLover does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Kaori:_ Please don't sue my friend.

_Me:_ I don't own Kaori but I am using her for this story. I DO HAVE PERMISSION! I do own Yasu though :P

* * *

I felt Kaori stir.

"You need to follow me, the boss needs to see right now." Squalo said.

"Hai Squalo." I said. After awhile of walking I said.

"Uh?" looking at my back because I felt Kaori stare at me.

"You can put me down now." Kaori said like half asleep.

"Ha ha ok, ok." I said and put Kaori down. Me and Squalo started talking. Somehow it ended up by Squalo talking about sharks. 0. o.

"Oww. M-my head s-still hurts." I heard Kaori say.

"LUSSURIA!" Squalo yelled.

"Shut up." Kaori yelled at Squalo.

"Hi, hi~ Squalo you called. What do you need~?" Luss said.

"Take her to go heal up, I need to take this one to the boss." Squalo said and grabbed my arm and dragged me away. 'Wait where did Bel go?' I thought. I look around and don't see Bel following us.

"QUIET DRAGING ME I CAN WALK!" I yell at Squalo. He stops dragging me and I follow him. We went into this training room. There was Xanxus, Bel, Mammon and Levi there. Xanxus tosses me a ring. I catch it and look at it. It was a half of the Vongola cloud ring. 'Shit this means I will have to fight Hibari-san!' I thought. Xanxus tosses me another ring. It was the Varia ring this time.

"Try to make a flame out of that." Xanxus said. I did under about 10 seconds. It was a cloud ring. I got bored and tried to other fingers. The finger I used for cloud was my middle finger. I tried my index finger and it was sky. I tried the finger after the middle and it was storm.

"Hn. That's weird." I said. I barely look up and see knifes coming at me. I dodged them easily. Then Squalo comes at me with his sword. I saw a spare sword on the ground and I quickly went to go grape it. I turn around and stop Squalo's attack. We go on for the next few mins. We were neck to neck but I superised Squalo and won. I slid under his legs and quickly got up and hit a pressure point on his neck. He fell unconscious. I turn to Xanxus and something went flying towards my face. I didn't have time to dodge. It hit my face and I took it off. It was the Varia jacket. 'This means I won the cloud placement! WOOO!' I thought. "Don't disappoint me." Xanxus said and left. I stared of at the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look to see Bel's elbow on my shoulder and him saying. "Ushishi~ seems like you won the place of being our cloud guardian."

"When do you want to start our plan then?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at night. Xanxus said he won't be giving out missions until the day after tomorrow. Ushishi~" Bel said.

". . . What are you to talking about?" Mammon said floating over to us. I look around and don't see Squalo.

"We are going to make boss either drunk or sober which is better?" I asked.

". . . . Getting him drunk." Mammon said.

"Hm. How many bottles of red wine do we need to get boss drunk?" I said.

"I don't know." Bel said.

"Order 150 bottles of red wine and make sure boss doesn't see it." I said.

". . . Sure." Mammon says and disappeared.

"Now show me to my bedroom!" I said with one arm in the air. He takes me to a room across from his. I kicked Bel out and changed. I got into bed and went straight to sleep. When I woke up the door was open a bit. I sit up and stare at the door. Suddenly I hear.

"Yasu!" I fell off the bed with someone. When I was able to open my eyes I look at the person on top of me.

"Get up already! You and the other girl get to make breakfast for us so hurry up." Bel said.

"If you get off me and leave I will." I said.

"Ushishi~ your no fun." Bel said and left closing the door. I found some clothes. I bet it was some of Bel's clothes sense there was only striped shirts in my closet. I grape a red and black one. Bel was wearing a purple and black one. I grape a pair of blue jeans. I look back to my bed and there were a pair of black lace up boots. I change into what I found and put the Varia jacket on. I left my room and didn't see Bel. I kept walking and I heard a door open a couple doors down. It was Kaori walking out of a bedroom.

"Kaori! We make breakfast!" I said. She turns to me.

"What the fuck why do you have a Varia jacket!" she said.

"I am in the Varia silly. You are going to take a Varia test too and they will see if you are good enough to join too but we need to go and make breakfast." I said. We walked off to the kitchen and started cooking. We cooked pancakes, eggs, and potatoes.

"I'll go make the table, all right!" Kaori said and left. Xanxus just walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, um why did you pick me to be your cloud guardian?" I asked. He smirks and says.

"No reason just needed a cloud guardian." 'Something is up he wouldn't smirk like that if it was nothing. Weird cold-hearted person.' I thought.

"What about Kaori?" I asked. Xanxus smirk went to a frown.

"Don't like that trash. But since she is your friend, I might let her in the Varia if she is really good at the test." Xanxus said. Kaori came into the kitchen.

"Done putting out all the plates. After we put the food down tell everyone it's time to eat!" Kaori said. She looked at Xanxus and he glared at her. I could tell that she got the chills.

"Do you need something?" Kaori said trying to smile. I burst out laughing cause the way she reacted.

"Eh? What did I do something wrong!" she said annoyed. That made me laugh harder.

"Fine don't tell me!" she said and walked past me and got all the food and bought it to the table. When she was done putting the food down on the table, she went to the door and yelled out the door.

"THE FOOD IS READY COME AND GET IT!" she walked back and sat down in one of the seats and started getting food. Me and Xanxus came out from the kitchen and Bel, Levi, Squalo, and Luss came through the door. Everyone sat down and started eating. I wasn't eating the eggs and the pancakes had a taste. "Umm, where Mammon?" I heard Kaori say.

"He went on a little earn~" Bel answered. _(Don't know if I spelled that right -_-)_

"Oh ya that!" I said smiling.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked but then Mammon showed up out of nowhere, sat down and started eating. Bel and Squalo started getting into a fight saying who got the last pancake but Xanxus took it from them and ate it. Kaori started laughing so much when everyone was done eating. She started getting all the plates.

"Bel where you in my room again trying to find my money?" Mammon said to Bel.

"Ushishishi~ the prince doesn't need your money and no I haven't been in your room~" Bel said and Mammon sighed. Kaori picked up Mammon's plate and then she jumped back. I was just standing there watching them. Bel and Mammon both looked at her when she did that.

"It's nothing just almost had to sneeze!" she said.

"Hey Yasu can you get the rest of the plates please." Kaori said looking at me.

"Sure!" I said and got the rest of the plates and put them in the sink. I started washing the plates sense they didn't have a dishwasher. When I was done and was about to walk out the room Luss came in.

"Yasu-chan~ go get Kaori it's time for her to do the test~!" I walk out and go to my bedroom and there she was.

"Kaori it's time for you to take the test." I said leaning on the doorway with my arms crossed. I make sure she heard and left and went to the training room. Sure enough she followed. When we got there I yelled.

"She's here!" I started walking away.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"Going to explore this town~ hehe good luck!" I said waving my hand without looking back.


	6. Welcoming party

**Title: **Intro

**Author:** Me

**Fandom:**

**Rating:** M

**Paring(s):** Bel x Yasu/ Slight Xanxus x Yasu/ Mammon x Kaori

**Disclaimer:**

_Yasu:_ VariaLover does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Kaori:_ Please don't sue my friend.

_Me:_ I don't own Kaori but I am using her for this story. I DO HAVE PERMISSION! I do own Yasu though :P

* * *

When I got back I saw Kaori sleeping in my bed. I tried poking her to wake her up but it didn't work. I shook her but that didn't work either. I got on the bed and on top of her and shake her hard saying.

"Kaori, Kaori! Wake up, Kaori! Wake up!" She woke up and hit my head with hers.

"Itaiiii!" I said while she said Ow.

"Yasu! What the hell you didn't have to strangle my arm!" Kaori yelled at me.

"What are you talking about I didn't touch you. Well I did shake you to try to get up but that's it." I said rubbing my head a little pissed off. I moved to the side of the bed and I grape my bag and threw it at her. She cought it and pulled out the nice outfit I bought her for the party. It was pants/skirt and a t-shirt with a jacket like style.

"Thanks! I really like it I'll put it on-"

"Why the fuck did you have to hit me in the head that really hurt?" I said kept rubbing my head.

"It wasn't that hard!" she said looking at me.

"Maybe for you! You hard headed girl!" I yelled getting up to shut the door cause I left it open.

"Me hard headed? At least I'm not a blabber mouth!" she said right back at me.

"EH? Blabber mouth?" I said turning to her from the still open door ready to argue.

"I am going to change into this." She said running out the bedroom to the bathroom slamming the door. I closed my door and leaned against the wall next to the door that was next to mine cause that was our bathroom with my arms crossed. Right when I did that I heard.

"OWWW! SHIT THAT HURT!" coming from the bathroom. I pfft and I walked crossed the hall and looking into Bel's room. Once I did that I heard.

"Ney stalker! Don't look into somebody's room without them knowing it!" I turn around and there was Kaori in the outfit I gave her and she was laughing! I got mad so I started to walk quickly to where the living room was. She followed and when we entered we heard.

"There they are~"

"What took you so fucking long VOII!"

"Now that they are here let's start~" After that we were joking, laughing, some drinks flying here and there at a certain swordsman. I was sitting down watched everyone take turns dancing with Kaori cause she was the newest of us. Only Levi, Bel, and Xanxus didn't dance with her. Bel suddenly comes up to me and says.

"Would you like to dance?" I smirk and say.

"I am not a good dancer though."

"Doesn't matter." He says and takes my hand. He puts an arm around my waist and I put an arm around his neck and we both hold each other's hand and start twirling around the room. After awhile Xanxus breaks in and dances with me. I could feel Levi looking at me with daggers. Xanxus had a smirk on his face. "Could you quit smirking? You were doing that whenever I was around today." I said.

"What's so wrong with that?" he said but then Luss wanted to dance with me and Xanxus left to go sit at his throne again.

"You should of dressed up Ya-chan~!" Luss said while dancing with me.

"I don't like wearing dresses or anything girly for that matter." I said.

"Aw that's too bad~" Luss said pouting and hands me back to Bel. Me and Bel kept dance till the song ended. He had me leaning back halfway close to the floor and him too.

"Uh . . . I don't like this pose." I said.

"Ushishi~ . . . . . . what?" Bel said then turned his head. Squalo was backing up from Xanxus about to shoot him in the head and bumped into Bel. Which made him stumble and fall on me.

"Ah! Sor-" Squalo said but got cut off by a wine glass hitting his head.

"VOOII!" Squalo yelled. Xanxus and him got in a fight. Bel gets up saying sorry and then helps me up. I dust myself for no reason and walk over to the kitchen to get something to drink. When I was done and about to start walking Bel walks in.

"Sorry about that Squalo sometimes is stupid." Bel said.

"It's ok." I said dismissing it with a wave of my hand.

"I am going to bed talk to you tomorrow." I said and walks pass him and he says.

"Byee Bii." I walk up to Kaori who is now talking to Mammon.

"I am going to bed. Bye." I said waving to her and left the room. Right before I was about to turn the corner to my room. I felt something tug on my heart. _(You know when the anime is like a heartbeat and the screen does the same kind of)_ I was about to take another step but I started to see blackness and I fell to the floor unconscious.


	7. Drunk, Sun battle, and Doctor Shamal!

**Title: **Intro

**Author:** Me

**Fandom:**

**Rating:** M

**Paring(s):** Bel x Yasu/ Slight Xanxus x Yasu/ Mammon x Kaori

**Disclaimer:**

_Yasu:_ VariaLover does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Kaori:_ Please don't sue my friend.

_Me:_ I don't own Kaori but I am using her for this story. I DO HAVE PERMISSION! I do own Yasu though :P

* * *

_~Dream~_

_I was walking down this road on a bridge that we had to walk. Xanxus was leading it of course. Bel, Mammon, and Kaori was the closest to me. Suddenly I felt being pushed really hard like someone got mad. I reach out my hand but I was too far for anyone to grape. I saw the look on Bel's face. It was an expression that said No, what, shit all the same time. Mammon looked like he didn't give a dam while Kaori stared in horror. I couldn't see Squalo, Luss, and Xanxus face. I started to scream and cry because I didn't like the feeling of falling. I could only close my eyes and scream while waiting to hit whatever lay beneath me. _

_~End of dream~_

When I woke up I saw Bel sleeping next to me. He was sitting in a chair close to my bed. He had his arms crossed and laid on them to put his head down on the bed. I anime sweat drop. I tried not to wake him up but it didn't work.

"Ushishi~ you're finally up."

"Oh did I wake you up?" I asked but he didn't answer. I just graped new clothes, went to the bathroom and put them on. As I got out of the bathroom I bumped into someone.

"Sorry . . . B-b-boss?" I said. He hiccupped. Xanxus moved towards me like he was about to kiss me. Bel moved him out the way. Xanxus looks at Bel the back to me and hiccupped again.

"Are yooouu the onne who ?" But couldn't finish because he passed out. Bel yells Squalo. Squalo comes around the corner and I point to boss. Squalo grunts and drags boss with him. Soon after we followed. I smelled something good and walking into the living room then the kitchen. Luss was cooking bacon, eggs, and green beans?

"Ah! Breakfast is almost ready~" I roll my eyes and help him. When it was served Xanxus wasn't there. 'Probably still passed out.' I think. Halfway through eating two women walk in.

"About 5 hours from now."

"You need to get ready and got to Namimori middle."

"Where is Xanxus?" they said.

"He is out at the moment." I said. They look at me and ask.

"Who is she?"

"The new cloud guardian VOII!" Squalo said. They turn around and walk out closing the doors. When they were doing that I looked around for Kaori but she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly she comes in with a camera and Mammon. She comes over to me and asks if I want to watch what happened at the party. "Sure." I said. Me, Bel, Kaori, and Mammon went to the couch and watched the video. We watch that every dance besides Levi and then it got to the part where I went to the kitchen and left. Soon after I left Xanxus went into the kitchen and came out with the last red wine bottle. I smirk.

_~Flashback~_

_I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge door. The last red wine bottle was sitting there. I quickly pull out the drug and pour it in the drink and shake it. I close the door to the fridge and quickly get a class of water and drink it. Bel walks in and I leave._

_~End of flashback~_

Xanxus drinks mostly about half the dam bottle and slowly walks over to the punk. He pours the rest in the punch and grapes a cup and pours it into it. He then walks out afterwards. Later Kaori drinks the punch and seems drunk. Bel and Mammon help her out. I almost cracked up laughing but Kaori punched me in the shoulder.

"Oh ya Yasu~ you should see Doctor Shamal." Bel said. We stop the video cause nothing else showed.

"No way! I would not see that perv doctor!" I said. I get up and walk out. Everyone besides Kaori followed. We headed to the air port. But once we got there they said.

"Passes? We need to see them to know that you are what you said you were." Squalo got pissed and was about to cut his head off but we got kicked out. So we had to walk across this bridge. I got scared cause it looked like the one in my dream. I kept away from the edge and always had someone else there besides me. Nothing happened and we walked to the school. We waited 20 more mins and the Vongola showed up. Most of them stared at me. They couldn't tell if I was a boy or girl. Dam they are dense. Before Luss got up to fight he hugged me and said.

"After I win your going to let me dress you up~ oh I have so many for you to try on~!" I shiver and punch Luss in the face then kicked him in the stomach. "Aho! You know I don't like girly shit and crap! Stupid Gaylord!" He pouts and gets in the arena. The Vongola wins and Luss is knocked out. The dud that was fighting's sister came. When I was about to get onto the arena a girl stops me.

"Hey are you on the other team? Oh so you know Tsuna's mine!" I roll my eyes and get up onto the arena.

"You wouldn't know when you are in danger would you? Probably cause your too dense." I said. I pick up Luss and throw him at Squalo.

"VOII! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"I DON'T WANT TO CARRY GAYLORD." I yelled back and hop off near the Vongola. The Varia walk past the Vongola but was about to leave. I got stopped by Ciel. The two women from before appeared and said.

"Next fight is lighting."

"Ah so it's ugly's fight next then?" I said. I start walking away and saw that I needed to catch up or I would be left behind.

"Where is Xanxus." I heard Reborn say.

"Drug . . . pass out . . ." was all I said and Reborn just.

"Pfft." I was about to leave again but got stopped. Someone walks up. I hear.

"A drunk?" 'Hope it's not Xanxus.' I thought. I saw that it was Shamal and I tried to run. He cought me and hold me in a head lock.

"Now where you going cutie~?" he said. He looks down and sees my jacket.

"Ah! You're the one I need to check!" he said.

"Ya, ya whatever get it over with already." I said.

"No! You're going to have to stay a day with the Vongola so I can keep an eye on you." Shamal said. I groan but followed. Gokudera was the only one that stayed. I helped Tsuna's mom Nana cook. Everyone stared at the food.

"I didn't poison it! I wouldn't be able to eat then." I said and sitting down. I take a bit.

"Yummy~" I said and take another. When I was done Shamal tried to kiss me put I pushed him into the wall hard. "Don't even try aho!" I said getting up to put my dishes away.

"Come here." He said. I sit in front of him and he takes out the thing to listen to a heart. He listens and says.

"There is nothing wrong. Your health I mean." "Eh?" I said. Just then my heart did the same thing again. He quickly checks my heart again. I try to stay awake this time.

"Don't fight it!" he said.

"I am fine."

"You have an illness that I don't even know about." Shamal said.

"W-w-w-what?" I tried to say.

"You need rest go upstairs." He said. I left to go to sleep like he said.


	8. Sleeping, lighting battle, Storm battle

**Title: **Intro

**Author:** Me

**Fandom:**

**Rating:** M

**Paring(s):** Bel x Yasu/ Slight Xanxus x Yasu/ Mammon x Kaori

**Disclaimer:**

_Yasu:_ VariaLover does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Kaori:_ Please don't sue my friend.

_Me:_ I don't own Kaori but I am using her for this story. I DO HAVE PERMISSION! I do own Yasu though :P

* * *

When I get up I hear talking downstairs. I rub my eye and slowly walk towards the stairs and down them. Once I got into the kitchen Tsuna and everyone was quiet.

"Ney Yasu? Can you go to the store and get us groceries?" Tsuna asked. Nana comes over and hands me the list.

"Uh. Sure? Ok." I said and turn around and went up the stairs. I change into my clothes sense I borrowed one of Tsuna's PJ's. I walk down stairs putting the list in my pocket. I walked around town slowly to wake up. I found a market and got everything I needed. I headed back faster than I came. I checked the time as a pass a shop. It was around 2 or 3 pm. 'Hmm that means I got up around 12?' I thought. Once I opened the door and I said.

"Nana! I got the groceries you wanted." She walks out of the kitchen and grapes the bags.

"Shamal wanted to see you. He is up stairs." Nana said. I nod and half way up the stairs the same girl from the fight ran out the kitchen. 'I think her name was Haru?' I thought.

"Hey you're the one from the fight! Why you here? Are you to steal Tsuna? I knew it!" She said.

"Who knows?" I said and left her to get mad and tell someone else besides me. Once I got to the top I saw Shamal. He jumps to tackle me into a hug but I kick him in the side which makes him fall down the stairs.

"What you want perv?" I asked.

"Nothing~ you need rest the way your heart beats. Tsuna will wake up you before heading to the fight." Shamal said and went into the kitchen.

"Humph!" I said. 'Always rest isn't there other things to do besides that?' I thought walking to Tsuna's room. I lie down and fell straight asleep to my surprised. I got woken up by Tsuna and I thought I just went to sleep so I got mad but let it go. I get up and follow Tsuna to the school. When we got there no one was there. But then I spot Levi on the roof.

"Hey, Levi always waits 2 hours before anything that involves him. I see him on the roof." I said pointing to the roof. We all way up the stairs that lead to the roof. As we got onto the roof the rest of the Varia came. I hide behind Yamamoto.

"Shh! I don't want them to know!" I said to him and he just nods. After a few mins watching the battle Lambo takes out a bazooka. He gets in it before Levi hits him. Out came someone else.

"Adult Lambo!" I heard Tsuna say. 'Adult Lambo . . . That has to be the 10 year bazooka then! If I can just see it . . .' I thought looking at the bazooka. Then a few mins later I hear Lambo crying and went into the bazooka again? Out came another Lambo. "" 20 year Lambo said to Tsuna. Then that Lambo fights. He looked cool. 'So what happens to the Lambo in this time if the 10 year Lambo goes back?' I thought just as scream was heard.

"Bepaahahahahahahah!" The regular Lambo said. I heard a gunshot and something happened. Tsuna had a pipe in one hand melting it with a glove that had flame, sky flames. Also he had it on his head. The Varia was supersizes also Tsuna's friends.

"Huh?" Yamamoto and Ryohei said.

"What's with that flame?" I heard someone say.

"Who is that...?" Ryohei said.

"Could it be...?" Gokudera said.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah... No mistake. That's the boss!" Gokudera said.

"Yeah... That's Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Sawada's the only one. Who could do that." Ryohei said.

"Hmm?" I said.

"Interesting . . . The conductors are made out of metal so they're good at transferring heat. That heat went to the narrow parts. Of the lightning rods and melted them, causing them to collapse when they couldn't support their own weight." Mammon said.

"Squalo, you never told us there was anyone. Who could generate such a ridiculously large flame." Bel said. Squalo looked like he was thinking.

"No matter how important you say . . . The Vongola rings are . . . Or how vital it is to be the next boss . . . I will never . . . Fight for those things." Tsuna said. Everyone was superised. Tsuna's dying will flame disappeared and the gloves turned into mittens.

"But . . . I will fight . . . To stop my friends . . . From getting hurt!" Tsuna said. Tsuna's friends smiled while you can't see Reborn's eyes because he hid them under his fedora.

"Shut up!" Someone familiar said. Tsuna gets hit by one of boss's bullets.

"Boss!" Gokudera said.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Unnh..." Tsuna said 5 feet away from where he was just standing.

"Ah! That's . . . Xanxus!" I heard someone say. Tsuna glares at him.

". . . What's with that look? You don't really think. You can defeat me and become boss, do you?" Xanxus said.

"No, I don't think that. But I do think . . . This whole succession thing . . . Has gotten completely out of hand!" Tsuna said. "That's not for you to say!" Xanxus said with his hand glowing. '! Shit flame of rage.' I thought.

"Master Xanxus, you mustn't! You'll negate the point of the battle! Lower your hand . . . Now!" One of the Cervello said trying to stop him.

"Shut up!" Boss said and used flame of rage on her. The Vongola was superised.

"I haven't snapped. If anything, I'm finally havin' fun." Xanxus said smiling. Tsuna and Reborn got superised.

"This is rare." Bel said.

"When did we last see that?" Mammon said.

"About eight years . . ." Levi said.

"I finally understand why dad chose you, though it was a fleeting glimpse. That rotten, silly talk. That weak flame . . . You're a lot like that old fool." Xanxus said.

"Huh?" Tsuna said.

"BWAHAHA! What a great tragicomedy this will make!" Xanxus said laughing.

"Hey woman, continue!" Xanxus said.

"Very well. Due to Master Sawada's . . . Interference, Leviathan is . . . The winner of the lightning ring battle. That ring, as well as the sky ring . . . Will be handed over to the Varia." The other Cervello said.

"What?" Tsuna said.

"Wait a sec! That's bogus!" Gokudera said.

"Thou cannot declare interference! Master Sawada never entered the arena!" A person I think called Basil said.

"No, but he destroyed it. That decidedly qualifies as interference. The rules require your forfeit, Master Sawada." She said taking the ring.

"Aw geez! . . ." Tsuna said.

"Grrr . . ." Ryohei said.

"That's just wrong!" Gokudera said.

"He did interfere. Not his fault just trying to save a friends life. Would of done the same thing of it was a friend of mine." I whispered.

"The rings, Master Xanxus." She said bowing while handing the rings.

"It's only natural that I take this one. I am after all, going to be the next Vongola boss." Xanxus said.

"Pfft." I said kind of louder that I would have said.

"As for the other rings . . . Feh! Who cares? What matters is that I can have you all killed in the name of the Vongola." Xanxus said looking around. Gokudera and Yamamoto got superised.

"No way!" Tsuna said.

"Humph. That's boss for you." I said.

"You were originally chosen by that old fool as his successor, but the idea of just killing you bores me. I prefer to let the ring battle continue, so you will have a taste of true despair . . . Before the end. Just like that old fool . . ." Xanxus said. Tsuna, Reborn, and Iemitsu got superised.

"Xanxus, you bastard! What've you done to your boss?" Iemitsu yelled.

"BWAHA! That's for me to know and you to find out, Mr. Outside Advisor!" Xanxus said.

"Sweet." Bel said.

"Ah! I know what he means." I whispered. Reborn turns to look at me.

"Can't tell ya." I mouthed to him while Iemitsu says.

"Don't mess with me, you-"

"Calm down, Iemitsu. You know nothing yet." Reborn said turning to him.

"Nor you. Holster the piece." He said.

"What he mean? What did Xanxus do?" Tsuna asked.

"Be grateful, you frauds. I've given you a chance. If, by some miracle, you manage to win the remaining matches . . . I'll give you the Vongola rings and cede you the succession." Xanxus said. Tsuna and Iemitsu got superised.

"Pfft like boss would really do that." I whispered.

"But if you lose . . . Everything you hold dear . . . Will disappear." Xanxus said. 'Wait . . . does he mean me to?' I thought and I slowly walk to the roofs door. "Eh? Everything I hold dear...?" Tsuna said.

"Let me see the power . . . That charmed that old fool." Xanxus said seeing me but doesn't do anything yet.

"Go ahead." Xanxus told the Cervello.

"Yes! I will announce tomorrow's match up! Tomorrow's match . . . Will be between the storm guardians." She said and Bel grins.

"Up next, huh?" Yamamoto said.

"Go to the limit, man!" Ryohei said.

"Y-Yeah . . ." Gokudera said.

". . . Bel, huh? Okay . . ." I heard boss say.

"Boss!" Levi said.

"The lightning ring. Please wear it." Levi said.

"No thank you. Don't think I'll forgot your..." Xanxus said but Levi finished.

"Disgraceful performance." Xanxus jumps down and lands in the arena.

"Y. A. S. U!" Xanxus growls. I walk over to him.

"Ya . . . ?" Xanxus hits me and I fall to the ground once I look up at him a gun was pointed at me.

"Ever do that again you won't be just seeing the ground." Boss said and left. I look up and I see Bel smirking and mouthed.

"This is going to be fun." The rest of the Varia leaves. I suddenly hear.

"LAMBO!"

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled.

"Are you all right?" Yamamoto said.

"Stupid cow!" Gokudera said. I get up slowly and follow the Vongola. We went to the hospital. Nana was already at the hospital because I called head.

"Mom, please . . . Take care of Lambo . . . I can't explain what's going on right now . . ." Tsuna said.

"You can't explain? What do you . . . ?" Nana said but got cut off.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna said.

"! Tsuna-!" Nana said. The Vongola left and I said.

"Sorry Nana . . . I will explain later ok? Just wait, see you." I said and left to catch up.

"What'll we do? My ring was taken, so we're at a real disadvantage." Tsuna said.

"Lambo's still unconscious . . ." Ryohei said.

"We mustn't trust Xanxus at any stage, either." Reborn said.

"Boss won't try anything, he will play fair." I said.

"One win and two losses . . . We're out of it if we lose the next match." Gokudera said. 'Did I just get ignored?' I thought and anime sweet drop.

"Did I really do the right thing . . . Interfering with Lambo's match? We're in so much trouble now." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto said.

"Boss!" Gokudera said.

"It was the right thing." Reborn said.

"Yeah! Reborn's right Tsuna." I said.

"The Vongola have no use for . . . Bosses who forsake their subordinates." Reborn said.

"Yeah! If you win, Xanxus will have to leave it at that, but he might want a rematch." I said.

"Reborn . . . Yasu . . . Reborn I . . . I want to become stronger!" Tsuna said. You couldn't see Reborn's eyes.

"The third stage of your training awaits." Reborn said.

"Yeah . . ." Tsuna said. Everyone besides Gokudera smiled. Gokudera leaves to finish his training. We say bye to Yama and Ryohei and left to go to the cliffs. Once we got there I zoned out thinking how Xanxus found out. After awhile I heard a gunshot. I noticed that it went towards and pass ME.

"Oi! Notice when people talk to you." Reborn said. We walk back towards the school because they trained all night then day until it was time to go.

"Are you okay? You're wobbling a little . . ." Tsuna said.

"It was my first time in hyper mode . . . But I will be fine." Basil said.

"Gokudera's battle is drawing near." Reborn said.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Tsuna said.

"Gokudera's opponent is Belphegor . . ." Reborn said.

"Also known as 'Prince da Ripper.'" I said.

"Prince?" Tsuna said confused.

"It's his defining trait." Reborn said.

"Huh? He thinks he's royalty?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah . . . But he is of royal blood." Reborn said.

"Of course! He had a twin brother that was older than him. He was going to get the throne cause he was better than Bel 100%." I said.

"Like be king?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah. You could hardly tell them apart besides their laughs and that Sil was better than Bel." I said.

"Really?" Tsuna said.

"Bel's a uniquely gifted eccentric who joined the Varia because he didn't know what else to do with himself." Reborn said.

"What else do you know about Bel?" Basil said.

"Hm . . . Let's see. In combat, ability he is most talented and the deadliest of the Varia. I even don't want to either make him mad or be on his 'to kill list.' Bel is the genius besides me in the Varia. He likes sushi, striped shirts, and always carry's Mammon." I said thinking.

"Gokudera's fighting someone like that . . . ?" Tsuna said.

"He certainly won't have an easy time." Reborn said.

"Just don't kill him." I said and I think I saw Reborn stare at me.

"Hey!" Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto! Ryohei!" Tsuna said.

"! Where's Gokudera?" Tsuna asked.

"I thought he'd be with you." Yama said.

"Our first no-show . . . ?" Ryohei.

"No . . . No, he'd never back out . . ." Tsuna said.

"This might be Shamal's doing." Reborn said.

"If Gokudera's not ready, you can be sure Shamal will not let him fight." Reborn said.

"Huh? Then..." Tsuna said.

"I'm afraid this be what has happened." Reborn said.

"Then who's fighting then?" Tsuna said but we ended up at the second floor.

"An indoor round huh?" Tsuna said. The Varia was at the other end of the hallway.

"Will we have to forfeit?" Basil said.

"Looks like it . . ." Ryohei said.

"He'll come." Yama said smiling.

"There's not much point to running away. He'll still be taken out." Bel said. I snicker and say while smirking.

"True." The Vongola look at me.

"What?" I said, stop smirking.

"At 11 o'clock Hayato Gokudera will be disqualified . . . And Belphagor will win by default." The Cervello said.

"And get killed later by a Varia lackey." I added. Tsuna looks at me.

"Sorry." I said looking away. We watch it tick by then I zoned out. I heard Gokudera bomb the clock because I knew he was going to do that cause I watched KHR. I zoned out again.

"Is anyone . . . That is, any lady injured?" I hear Shamal say. I look up in time seeing him get elbowed in the face. I roll my eyes. I hear Mammon say.

"Trident Shamal . . . Rumor has it he was scouted by the Varia some time ago . . . But he turned them down." 'Hmm? So Mammon knows his info.' I thought. Just then I heard Squalo say.

"Dino, Colonello, Shamal . . . Why are THEY siding with that sorry bunch? That's runt's behind it, I bet . . ."

"He's a strange one . . ." While Mammon said.

"Its cause they are the REAL Vongola Squalo, I HAVE seen their future." I mumbled. Reborn turns to me and I panic that he heard me.

"Well, I'm awfully glad . . . We get to do this." Bel said with a killing aura. Shamal walks over to me saying.

"Hey there cutie~" I just kick him cause I was close to the stairs and he fell down them.

"Aw come on not AGAIN!" I zone out again but then I hear a Cervello talk.

"Cameras have been placed in each room. The battle can be viewed on these monitors. To avoid further interference, laser sensors . . . are in place between the spectator area and the arena."

"Oi! I am not even on their team, I am a Varia member! I am only over here for Shamal to check on my illness." I said.

"Doesn't matter the laser sensors won't go down until end of fight." She said.

"Tch." I said. I notice Bel patted Gokudera's shirt. I then zone out not really wanted to watch them battle again even though I am seeing it with my own eyes. I hear Bel say.

"As storm guardian. I'm sensitive to wind." Bel said.

"Pfft sensitive to wind my ass." I said. Then Bel kept throwing knifes on his wires.

"Blast! How'd he do that? Must've been a fluke!" Gokudera said.

"A prince leaves nothing to chance. It's awfully easy. I just read the movement of the wind . . . and release my knife accordingly." Bel said showing them. "What he just did . . . It's impossible!" Tsuna said.

"No, he just found an advantage by exploiting an obstacle." Shamal said.

"Didn't I say he was a genius besides me? But no you never listen do you?" I said.

"I have to admit. His confidence seems warranted." Bel said. I look up at the monitor.

"Do you know the role of the storm guardian? It's to be the furious storm at the heart of an attack. I'm quite suited to it. But you . . . PLEASE!" Bel said. I didn't listen to what happened after that. I heard Bel say on the monitor.

"Covering fire, eh? Not bad, not bad."

"True." I said. Then Bel cut Gokudera's knife. Some of the Vongola said 'But Bel is still in the hall.'

"It's not like I need to see you. I'm a prince, after all . . . Not a phony like you." Bel said.

"He always says that." I said not really caring if anyone is listening to me.

"Oh my, another hit for me? I pity any boss who would pick you as storm guardian." Bel said.

"Pfft." I said.

"After my final grand barrage . . . You'll look like a spiny cactus. Bye Bii." Bel said. They hit the anatomical model.

"Shishi~ No more knifes to go~" Bel sang. I watched the fight now. Just then Gokudera did the rocket bombs and it hit Bel.

"Shit! Poor Gokudera, oh well." I said. The Vongola turn to me.

"When Bel sees his own 'royal blood' he goes insane because it reminds him of when he killed his twin brother." I said.

"Royal blood . . . Has been spilled! Ahh! The bleeding wont stop . . ." Bel said.

"That expression shows his strangely innocent yet unconcealed sadism." Mammon said.

"Innocent? I don't think so. He's just a happy killer!" Tsuna said and I laughed at that.

"Bel gets even more intelligent when he loses it." I said but they don't seem to notice. I ignore the fight and after awhile I heard a big explosion. Then it continues till it got to the library. 'Bel no! Wait why I think that?' I thought.

"Bel!" I yelled when the Vongola yelled Gokudera.

"The sensors went off." Shamal said. I ran towards the library. 'Why did I say that? I am I really having feelings for this deadly mafia guy?' I thought. I saw Bel I picked him up.

"VOOIII! YOU CARRY HIM THIS TIME!" Squalo yelled at me. I nod and follow them. Luss bandaged him up. Bel was still out so I fell asleep the same way he did went I passed out from my heart.


	9. Bandage, Shamal, Hibari, Yama's house

**Title: **Intro

**Author:** Me

**Fandom:**

**Rating:** M

**Paring(s):** Bel x Yasu/ Slight Xanxus x Yasu/ Mammon x Kaori

**Disclaimer:**

_Yasu:_ VariaLover does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Kaori:_ Please don't sue my friend.

_Me:_ I don't own Kaori but I am using her for this story. I DO HAVE PERMISSION! I do own Yasu though :P

* * *

I feel Bel stir which wakes me up.

"Hmm?" I hear Bel say. I yawn and stretch.

"Your awake now?" I said.

"Aww~ you didn't have to do that. I was going to live. Something like that won't kill me." Bel said and hugged me. My face was in his chest and suddenly it got harder to breath.

"It's the least I can do when you did the same for me. Bel your crushing me, can't breathe!" I said and I felt my face get hot. I managed to push away from Bel's death grip.

"Ushishishi~" Bel said. Luss comes in saying.

"Yasu phone!" I get up and answer.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey cutie~" Shamal said.

"Do you want die?" I yell.

"You need to come with us. I told you I need to check on your health! In the afternoon tomorrow, I need you to come over. So I can check up on you." He said.

"Ok afternoon got it bye." I said and hang up not listening if he was still talking. I walk back into the bedroom.

"Who was that?" Bel asked.

"Shamal saying I need to come over in the afternoon tomorrow." I said.

"I want to come~" Bel said.

"Really? You bandaged up like that? Here let me bandaged you up right than you being a mummy." I said. I grape the bandages and unwrap them. I rewrapped where big cuts and slashes where. I did one around his stomach and then parts of his arms.

"He got you good." I said.

"Boss got you good." Bel said teasing.

"How he found out?" I said looking away.

"Don't know~ maybe on his own~?" Bel said and I sigh.

"Ya you should come with. I would need to re-bandage you later with those wounds. Luss would just mummy you again." I said and Bel laughs. I grape other bandages and stuff I might need. I put them in my pockets. Bel gets out of the bed but falls. I managed to catch him but he fell on top of me. "Careful!" I said. My face gets hot again and I help him up. I have him sit in my chair. I grape crutches and give them to him. We walk to my room. I look around and found my backpack from my world. I was very superised that it was there. My Ds, PSP, and phone where in there. I put the bandages and stuff I found in the bag. It was just a handy bag that I carry around if I needed it. I graped clothes I needed and put them in it.

"Would you like help getting into bed?" I asked.

"Thanks." He said and walks over to my bed.

"What are you doing? You have your own." I said.

"But what if you need to redress my wounds during the night~?" Bel said.

"Tch. Fine, fine. Whatever! Only till you can go about without my help." I said scratching my head.

"Where is a bag I can use for you?" I asked remembering that he needs clothes if he is going to stay with me.

"I thought I could just use your bag." Bel said.

"Alright." I said. I help him sit on my bed and walk into his room. I grape some of his shirts and what not. I come back and help him into his night clothes. I put another pair of clothes on the ground for tomorrow. I put the rest of the clothes into my bag. I grape night clothes for me and help Bel lay down. I walk into the bathroom and changed. When I got back it looked like he was sound asleep. So I turned off the light and grape my bag. I put it on the night stand and climbed into bed on my side. I thanked god that the bed was big. When I woke up I first noticed that Bel's arms were around my waist. 'Grr. THIS is why I didn't want him to sleep in my bed.' I though and my face gets hot again. I get out of his grip and change in the bathroom. Once I got back it looked like he was waking up. He slowly sat up. I go over to him and pick the clothes up and help him into them but not his underwear I let him do that. His wounds didn't look that bad yet so I am going to do it later at Tsuna's house. I grape the crutches and hand them to Bel. He just shakes his head and says.

"I am fine. I can walk now see?" He said showing me. I nod and grape my bag. We walked to Tsuna's house. It seemed longer walking now but it was longer when I was carrying him across the bridge. We got there I walked to the kitchen.

"Hey." I said noticing Haru and . . . . Kaori? Bel comes to me and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey there~" Bel said to everyone.

"BEL?" Tsuna and Fuuta said. But Gokudera said.

"Knife flinging bastard?"

"Hey you! You're here to steal Tsuna!" Haru said to me.

"Ya, Tsuna's cute an all but he isn't really my type." I sigh and asked.

"Nana! What's for lunch?"

"Rice, turkey, beans, and salad." She said. I walk over and help her. When it was done I set the food down.

"What are you doing here?" Kaori asked me when I was setting her plate down.

"I am only here cause Shamal needs to check on my health." I said.

"What about Bel?" she asked.

"Only here cause of his wounds. Luss dresses him up as a mummy." I said. As we finish eating Shamal comes into the kitchen. He staggers back seeing Bel but continues over to me. He checks my heart then my blood pressure.

"Can I-?" Shamal said but cut him off by smashing his head down on the table saying.

"In your dreams you prev." I get up.

"Rest with Tsuna until the fight." Shamal said.

"Why always rest?" I said.

"You don't have to fall asleep!" Shamal called after me. Bel gets up and follows. I sit close to the corner of the room. Bel sits on my right even closer to the wall. I yawn and see that Tsuna is asleep already. I woke up later and notice that Bel put an arm around me and now I'm sleeping on his shoulder. I look to see if Tsuna is awake and he was. He was staring at us.

"Were not together!" I said getting up. I go to the bathroom. When I get back I wake Bel up and redress his wounds again. Bel stayed behind because he didn't want to see Tsuna train. We walk to the cliff Tsuna trains at cause we still had some time.

"This is the 9th?" Tsuna said with a picture of him.

"Yeah." I said then Tsuna said.

"He seems like a friendly old man."

"He is." I said while Reborn said.

"Oh? I never showed you before?"

"Never! Not once!" Tsuna said and Basil laughs.

"He does not look like the boss of a Mafia Family, does he?" Basil said.

"Right." Tsuna said while nodding.

"Out of all the bosses who chose to be either combative or moderate, with the exception of the First, the 9th was the model moderate." Reborn said.

"Oh you mean Vongola Primo." I said.

"Yeah." Reborn replied.

"For his sake, we can risk our lives. Master says that he has that kind of charm." Basil said.

"Yeah he does have that kind of charm." I said while Tsuna said.

"Dad said that?"

"Yes." Basil said while nodding.

"I don't like him! It's this person's fault that this kind of battle started!" Tsuna said.

"Sawada-dono . . ." Basil said.

"But there's no point in saying that now. I'll complain to him later, after we defeat Xanxus." Tsuna said.

"That's the spirit." I said.

"Why do you want Tsuna to win?" Basil asked.

"No reason." I said looking away.

"Now, let's get to training." Tsuna said.

"I'm relieved. After hearing about Squalo from Dino, I was afraid you'd be too worried about Yamamoto to train." Reborn said.

"Huh? Well, I am worried." Tsuna said. Tsuna and Basil went ahead to get to the top of the cliff.

"Is it because you know the future?" Reborn asked.

"So you heard?" I said then sighed. I continued.

"Ya it is but that's as much as I can tell you ok." I said.

"Yeah, I don't want to change the future since you're not trying to." Reborn said. I smirk and we head up once we got there I zone out.

~Flashback to the end of Storm battle~

_We are on the 2__nd__ floor where Bel and Gokudera fight was on. Suddenly a Varia lackey falls down. 'Oh its Levi's lackey. Bet he is going to get mad.' I thought. Someone walks into are view. 'Oh it's Mr. Prefect.' I thought. _

_"Hibari-san! Hibari-san really came! He's actually going to join the Ring Conflict! The ultimate Hibari-san!" Tsuna said. I laugh at the last part which gives me a glare from Mr. Prefect. _

_"Trespassing on school grounds, as well as destruction of school property . . . You are all jointly guilty, and I'm going to bite you all to death." Hibari said. _

_"Are you a Ring holder for Sawada's side? In that case, we can't have you . . ." A Cervello said but got cut off by Levi. _

_"How dare you attack my subordinates." Levi said. I get mad cause his my person to fight. _

_"We can't have Guardians fighting each other!" The Cervello said but gets push by Levi. _

_"Shut up, Cervello! He's just an intruder!" Levi said and runs to attach the Mr. Perfect. _

_"Lame Levi just lame." I said. Hibari side steps and trips Levi. I crack up laughing at his stupidity. _

_"Shall I bite you to death first?" Hibari said holding up a tofan. _

_"Amazing! He easily evaded a Varia's attack!" Tsuna said. _

_"Really? He just side step and trip him. Anyone can do that you know." I said but get ignored again. _

_"He's good. Who is he?" Basil asked. _

_"Tch." I said while Reborn explains. _

_"The Guardian of the Cloud Ring and the Nami-Middle Disciplinary Committee chairman, Hibari Kyoya!" Reborn said. _

_"Oh that's who am going to fight then?" I lied because I already knew. _

_"If he's the Cloud, that means he is Yasu's opponent." Mammon said. _

_"What do you think of him, Mammon?" Squalo asked. _

_"It's true that Levi was recently broken, and he's the clumsiest among us. Still, it was still quite a display of dexterity." Mammon said. _

_"Hm. You're impressed by just that? That's why you're more suited for judging mysticism. To a swordsman like me, it looked like they were standing still. VOOIII! How many pieces do you want to be cut into?" Squalo said. _

_"Squalo being loud again." I said covering my ears sarcastically. _

_"Hmm? So you're next?" Mr. Perfect said. _

_"Please stop this. If participants fight outside of the matches, they will be disqualified." The Cervello said. _

_"Ya. Can you not get disqualified? I want to be able to fight you." I said and Hibari turns to look at me. _

_"I am your opponent. Just wait we well get our turn." I said while Ryohei said. _

_"What?" _

_"Not good! We need to do something!" Tsuna said and Yama steps forward. _

_"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said. _

_"Come on, calm down, Hibari. I can understand why you're upset." Yama said. 'Did I just get ignored by Mr. Perfect?' I thought. _

_"You're in the way. Don't stand in front of me." Hibari said and tries to hit Yama. But he side step and caught his tofan from behind Hibari. _

_"That long-hair is my opponent. So, would you mind?" Yama said. Hibari then notice that Yama was behind him. Gokudera and Tsuna get superised while Reborn smirks. Squalo glares at Yama. _

_"I'll bite anyone who gets in my way to death!" Hibari said turning around then holding up his tofans pissed off or maybe just annoyed. _

_"Not good, I made him mad!" Yama said backing up. _

_"Hibari-san! Please stop!" Tsuna said. _

_"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn said. _

_"Infant? Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now." Hibari said. _

_"You can go wild here if you want, but the fun you'll have later will be gone." Reborn said. _

_"Hm? Fun?" Hibari said and turns to Reborn lowering his tofans. _

_"Not right now, but if you wait a bit longer, you may be able to fight Rokudo Mukuro again in the near future." Reborn said. _

_"Huh?" Tsuna said. _

_"Hm? Really?" Hibari said not showing his eyes and Reborn smirks. _

_"Will you repair the damage done to the school?" Mr. Perfect said to a Cervello. _

_"Yes. We, the Cervello, will take full responsibility." She said. _

_"I see." Hibari said and starts to walk off. Once he got to Yama he said. _

_"I've changed my mind. Don't lose to him before it's my turn to fight." _

_"Huh?" Yama said and I smirk. _

_"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said. _

_"See you." Mr. Perfect said and left. _

_"Hibari-san stopped fighting." Tsuna said. _

_"That's how big the insult he received from Mukuro was." Reborn said. _

_"Hibari-san . . . But Mukuro? Are you sure it was all right to make a promise like that?" Tsuna said. _

_"Who knows?" Reborn said and I laugh. _

_"Who knows?" Tsuna said. _

_"VOOIII! Hey, sword-brat! Where did you learn to move like that? I like it! Your chance of victory moved from zero percent to zero percent." Squalo said. _

_"It didn't even move Squalo!" I said. _

_"If Squalo wins tomorrow, the Conflict will be over." Mammon said while him and Squalo walk off. _

_"And it will be your end." Levi added. _

_"Prepare yourselves. See ya! AHHHH!" Squalo said jumping back out the window. _

_"Pfft! Did Squalo just fall?" I said. I walk over to the window but don't see him. _

_"They finally left." Tsuna said with a sigh. _

_"I wasn't sure what would happen when Hibari started his rampage." Gokudera said. Ryohei grunts while nodding. _

_"But if Hibari joins us, we'll be stronger. He powered up through his training as well." Reborn said. _

_"T-That's right!" Tsuna said. _

_"Yeah, he powered up. I can't wait!" Yama said. _

_"But, do you really think a guy who doesn't like crowds will join us?" Gokudera asked. _

_"That's true." Tsuna said sighing. Gokudera gets up holding onto the wall for support. _

_"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said then Gokudera falls a bit. _

_"This is just a scratch!" Gokudera said. _

_"No, you need first aid." Tsuna said. _

_"Dr. Shamal, please tend to Gokudera-dono." Basil said. _

_"I don't tend to guys. Plus I already got someone am tending to. Bye-bee." Shamal said. 'Did Shamal just copy Bel's bye?' I thought. _

_"He's always been like that." Gokudera said. _

_"But still, we need to get you some first aid." Tsuna said. _

_"I guess we have no choice. Romario, take a look at him." Dino said. _

_"Sure, boss!" Romario said. _

_"Dino-san!" Tsuna said. _

_"Let's see." Romario said and walks over to Gokudera. He grapes his face and moves it around saying. _

_"Ohh? You were beaten pretty badly." Romario said. _

_"We must have just missed the Varia." Dino said. _

_"__No I am still here. Only cause of Shamal." I said. _

_"Oh you're the new cloud guardian?" Dino said and I nod. _

_"Kyoya hasn't come yet, right?" Dino asked. _

_"Eh? He just came." Tsuna said. _

_"When did he manage that?" Dino said. _

_"Don't worry. He didn't do much and went home." Reborn said. _

_"I-I see. I didn't think he'd come back so soon." Dino said. "Dino-san, where have you been?" Tsuna asked. _

_"How to put it . . . 'On- the- road training,' I suppose." Dino said. _

_"On- the- road training?" Tsuna said. _

_"He doesn't listen to anyone at all, and he wouldn't admit a loss even if I were to squash him." Dino said scratching his head. _

_"Hmm?" I said. _

_"So Hibari-san's a handful, even for Dino-san!" Tsuna said. _

_"So I panicked when I was told the Ring Conflict would take place at Namimori Middle School." Dino said and looked around then continued. _

_"I thought Kyoya would snap if he saw his school damaged. So, to train him for fighting in different situations, I moved the training away from Nami-Middle. Thanks to that, we went from the mountains to the sea, forests, and rivers. I was able to train him in all sorts of environments." Dino explained. _

_"T-That seems epic." Tsuna said. _

_"So how much stronger has Hibari gotten?" Reborn said. _

_"Hm? Who knows?" Dino said. _

_"What kind of answer is that?" Tsuna said and I laughed. _

_"He did, in fact, become stronger. I can't judge how much. Hibari Kyoya . . . His growth will be limitless." Dino said. _

_"Limitless?" I said and looked down then out the window. _

_"That's the way it should be." Yama said smirking. _

_"Oh, yeah. Yamamoto, I came here to tell you about Squalo. It may help you overcome him. But sense we do have a Varia member here . . . she can tell you." Dino said. _

_"Dino-san, you know about him?" Yama asked. _

_"Yeah, I know." Dino said. _

_"Squalo was meant to be the Varia's boss." I said. Everyone beside me was shocked. _

_"What? Is that why he's so strong?" Tsuna said. _

_"I was with him at a school for Mafioso kids. His strength was well known, even then. We knew there was an amazingly strong, young swordsman there. His strength and skill with the sword were unbelievable." Dino said. _

_"During that time, Squalo didn't choose a single sword style. Instead, he traveled to the east and attacked any swordsman he met, absorbing their styles. He was like a ravenous shark, driven only by the scent of blood without thinking ahead for a moment. The Varia heard about him and tried to scout him. However, as a requirement for joining, Squalo demanded to fight Tyr, the leader of the Varia at that time, known as the Emperor of Swords." I said. _

_"Varia's boss. . . . Emperor of Swords . . ." Tsuna said. _

_"Yeah. At the time, no one doubted that Sword Emperor Tyr would win." Dino said. _

_"However, after a two- day- long duel, Squalo defeated Tyr. And at the same time, he completed his current style. He was consistently at the top, even after joining the Varia. Everyone believed that he would be the Varia's new boss." I said. _

_"But Xanxus became the boss. W-Why?" Tsuna asked. _

_"I don't know." Both Dino and me said. _

_"Oh ya Yasu. You just joined how do you know all of this?" Reborn asked. _

_"Eh? Oh classified. You don't need to know. I have my ways." I said. _

_"Xanxus has several secrets. I can imagine a few, but the truth is hidden in darkness. If you win, you may learn something." Dino said. _

_"Pfft truth hidden in darkness. I already know." I said. They all turn to me. _

_"I am not tell you, Vongola __**Decimo**__." I said._

_~End of flashback~_

We head to Yama's place. He looks up when we got outside the door.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted.

"Yo! Sorry, are we bothering you?" Tsuna said.

"Hey." I greeted.

"I don't mind. What about your training, Tsuna?" Yama asked.

"I already finished, and your dojo was on our way home." Tsuna said.

"So, how is it going? Think you can surpass your style?" Reborn said. Yama laughs and says.

"Oh, that? Who knows? I won't know 'till I try." Yama said.

"Yo! If it isn't Tsuna-kun. Oh? We have another guest? Who might you be?" I said.

I am Yasu, I am on the team Yama here is fighting." I said.

"Really?" Yama's dad said.

"H-Hello!" Tsuna said.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up, old man?" Yama asked.

"That sword fight is tonight, right?" Yama's dad said. Tsuna and Yama got superised.

"How did you find out?" Tsuna said.

"Come on, it's obvious! I actually heard from your dad." Yama's dad said.

"Really now? Iemitsu told you?" I said.

"My dad?" Tsuna said.

"I hear that your opponent is an insanely strong swordsman." Yama's dad said. Tsuna got superised.

"Of course he is Varia quality if he wasn't he wouldn't be in our team." I said.

"Yeah, he's strong." Yama said.

"Then take this, Takeshi." Yama's dad said uncovering a bamboo sword.

"? That's the-" I said but got cut off by Yama.

"It's a bamboo sword!" Yama said. Reborn looks at me then back at Yama's dad.

"It looks like that on the surface, but it's made of steel. This was passed down through eight generations of Shigure Souen- style masters: Shigure Kintoki. If you use it normally, as you can see, it's the same as a bamboo sword. It can't cut one slice of cucumber. But if you use it with Shigure Souen, it'll reveal its blade. If it's used with any other style besides Souen, it goes back to normal. It's a sword made especially for Shigure Souen." Yama's dad said showing us. "Wow never thought I get to see it so close up." I said.

"That's neat!" Yama said.

"So it's the bamboo sword version of Yamamoto's bat." Reborn said. 'Bamboo sword version of Yamamoto's bat? I don't remember anything like that.' I thought.

"But if it's specialized for Shigure Souen, you can't use it for tonight's match." Tsuna said.

"Huh? What's that?" Yama's dad said.

"Tonight's opponent is a strong guy who's crushed lots of sword styles. I'm told that, to defeat him, I need to move in a way that surpasses any style." Yama said. 'No one said that Yama. You just imagined that.' I thought.

"What are you saying, you idiot? Listen up! The eight forms of Shigure Souen are molded in battle by each of its wielders. It's been accumulated and refined, and in all aspects, it is perfect! Surpass that? Impudence!" Yama's dad said getting mad.

"Now, now, I know that you're proud of Shigure Souen, but . . ." Yama said. 'You just don't get it Yama.' I thought watching the fight.

"I'm not talking about anything so puny! Listen up! Shigure Souen is perfect, without folly! It is the ultimate and the strongest!" Yama's dad said and I nod along with him. Yama got superised. He took the bat and we left for the rain battle. But first we went and got Bel, I knew what he would do if we left him or forget about him.


End file.
